Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XLI
W Krakowie niedługo zabawili a byliby zabawili jeszcze krócej, gdyby nie prośby Jaśka, który chciał się ludziom i miastu napatrzyć, albowiem wszystko wydawało mu się snem cudownym. Jednakże staremu rycerzowi śpieszyło się okrutnie do domowych pieleszy i do żniw, więc niewiele pomogły i prośby, tak że na Wniebowzięcie Najświętszej Panny byli już z powrotem – jeden w Bogdańcu, drugi w Zgorzelicach przy siostrze. l od tej pory zaczęło im się życie wlec dość jednostajnie, zapełnione pracą gospodarczą i zwykłymi wiejskimi zabiegami. Żniwa w położonych nizinnie Zgorzelicach, a zwłaszcza w Jagienkowych Moczydołach, wypadły wyśmienicie, ale w Bogdańcu z powodu suchego roku plon okazał się chudy i nie trzeba było dużo trudu, by go zebrać. W ogóle skąpo tam mieli ziemi uprawnej, bo majętność była pod borem, a wskutek długiej niebytności panów te nawet lechy, które już był karczunkiem przysposobił pod orkę opat, zapuszczono z braku rąk na nowo. Stary rycerz, jakkolwiek czuły na każdą stratę, nie brał tego zbytnio do serca, wiedział bowiem, iż przy pieniądzach łatwo będzie wprowadzić we wszystkim ład i porządek – byle tylko było dla kogo trudzić się i pracować. Ale właśnie ta wątpliwość zatruwała mu pracę i dni. Rąk wprawdzie nie opuszczał, wstawał do dnia, jeździł do stad, doglądał robót polnych i leśnych, wybrał nawet miejsce na kasztel i przysposabiał budulec, ale gdy po dniu znojnym słońce roztapiało się w złotych i czerwonych blaskach zórz, nieraz chwytała go tęsknota okrutna, a obok niej i niepokój, jakiego przedtem nigdy nie doznawał. "Ja tu zabiegam, ja się tu mozolę – mówił sobie – a tam chłopisko mój leży może gdzie w polu włócznią przebodzion i wilcy mu zębami pozgonne dzwonią". Na tę myśl ściskało mu się serce i wielką miłością, i wielkim bólem. Nasłuchiwał też wówczas pilnie, czy tętentu nie usłyszy, który zwiastował codzienne przybycie Jagienki, udając bowiem przy niej, że ma dobrą otuchę, nabierał jej sam i krzepił się nieco w strapionej duszy. Ona zaś przyjeżdżała codziennie, zwykle pod wieczór, z kuszą przy siodle i z oszczepem, od wypadku w drodze powrotnej. Nie była to rzecz wcale możliwa, aby mogła kiedy niespodzianie zastać Zbyszka już w domu, gdyż Maćko nie śmiał się go przed jakimś rokiem albo i półtora spodziewać – ale widocznie i ta nadzieja taiła się w dziewczynie, gdyż przybywała nie tak jak niegdyś za dawnych czasów, w zaściągniętej tasiemką koszuli–nie, w kożuszku wełną do góry i z liśćmi w powichrzonych włosach, ale z pięknie splecionym warkoczem i z piersią opiętą w barwne sieradzkie sukno. Maćko wychodził ku niej – i pierwsze jej pytanie było zawsze, jakby kto zapisał: "A co?" –a pierwsza jego odpowiedź: "A nic!" – potem wprowadzał ją do izby i gwarzyli przy ogniu o Zbyszku, o Litwie, o Krzyżakach i o wojnie – ciągle w kółko, ciągle o tym samym – a nigdy żadnemu z nich nie tylko nie naprzykrzyły się te rozmowy, ale nigdy nie mieli ich dosyć. I tak było przez całe miesiące. Bywało, że i on jeździł do Zgorzelic, ale częściej ona do Bogdańca. Czasem jednak, gdy w okolicy zdarzały się jakieś niepokoje albo w porze rui niedźwiedzich, gdy stare samce, idąc rozwścieczone za samicą, skłonne bywały do zaczepki, Maćko odprowadzał dziewczynę do dom. Zbrojny dobrze, nie obawiał się stary żadnych dzikich zwierząt, był bowiem niebezpieczniejszy dla nich niż one dla niego. Jeździli tedy wówczas strzemię w strzemię – i często bór odzywał im się z głębin groźnie, lecz oni, zapominając o wszystkim, co im się mogło przygodzić, rozmawiali tylko o Zbyszku: gdzie jest? co robi? zali już nabił albo czy prędko nabije tylu Krzyżaków, ilu nieboszczce Danusi i jej nieboszczce matce ślubował – i czyli rychło powróci? Jegienka zadawała przy tym Maćkowi pytania, które już ze sto razy zadawała poprzednio, a on odpowiadał na nie z taką uwagą i rozmysłem, jakby je pierwszy raz słyszał. – To mówicie – pytała – że bitwa w polu nie tak dla rycerza straszna jak zamków dobywanie? – A obacz, co się Wilkowi przygodziło? Przed kłodą, którą z wałów stoczą, żadna zbroja nie uchroni, a w polu, byle rycerz ćwiczenie należyte miał, może się i dziesięciu nie dać. – A Zbyszko? Zali zacną ma zbroję? – Ma ich kilka zacnych, a najlepszą tę zdobyczną po Fryzie, bo w Mediolanie kuta. Jeszcze przed rokiem była cośkolwiek na Zbyszka za luźna, ale ninie w sam raz. – To już przeciw takiej żadna broń nie poradzi, prawda? – Co ręka ludzka zrobiła, przeciw temu ręka ludzka poradzi. Na mediolańską zbroję – mediolański miecz albo też strzały Angielczyków. – Strzały Angielczyków? – pytała z niepokojem Jagienka. – A tom ci nie mówił? Nie masz nad nich w świecie łuczników... chyba Mazurowie puszczańscy, ale i ci tak godnego sprzętu nie mają. Angielska kusza przeszyje na sto kroków najlepszą zbroję. Widziałem pod Wilnem. I żaden z nich nie chybi, a znajdzie się poniektóry, co i jastrzębia w lot ustrzeli. – O pogańscy synowie! Jakożeście sobie z nimi radzili? – Nie było innej rady, jeno zaraz w nich! Dobrze psiajuchy i berdyszami obracają, ale z bliska to już nasz sobie poradzi. – Piastowała was przecie ręka boska, to i teraz Zbyszka ustrzeże. – Często ja też tak mówię: "Panie Boże, skoroś nas stworzył i w Bogdańcu osadził, to teraz pilnuj, abyśmy zaś nie sczezli!" Ha! boska to już sprawa. Po prawdzie, niemała to rzecz na cały świat dawać baczenie i o niczym nie przepomnieć, ale po pierwsze, człek się tam, czym może, przypomina, Kościołowi świętemu nie skąpiąc, a po wtóre, co boska głowa, to nie ludzka. Tak to oni nieraz z sobą gwarzyli, dodając sobie wzajem otuchy i nadziei. Tymczasem jednak płynęły dni, tygodnie i miesiące. W jesieni zdarzyła się Maćkowi sprawa ze starym Wilkiem z Brzozowej. Był z dawna spór graniczny między Wilkami a opatem o leśne nowocie, które opat, trzymając zastawem Bogdaniec, wykarczował i zagarnął. W swoim czasie pozywał on nawet obu naraz Wilków w pole, na kopie albo na długie miecze, ci wszelako nie chcieli stawać z duchownym, w sądzie zaś nie mogli nic wskórać. Teraz stary Wilk upomniał się o owe grunta, Maćko zaś, który na nic w świecie nie był tak chciwy jak na ziemię, idąc zrazu za popędem swej natury, a zarazem podniecon myślą, że jęczmiona udają się doskonale na nowinach, ani chciał słyszeć o ich ustąpieniu. Byliby też niechybnie poszli do grodu, gdyby nie to, że wypadkiem zjechali się u proboszcza w Krześni. Tam gdy nagle stary Wilk rzekł w końcu srogiej kłótni: "Zanim ludzie rozsądzą, na Boga się zdaję, który na waszym rodzie za moją krzywdę się pomści" – zmiękł nagle zawzięty Maćko, pobladł, na chwilę umilkł, a potem tak ozwał się do kłótliwego sąsiada: – Słuchajcie, nie ja począłem sprawę, jeno opat. Bóg wie, czyja sprawa słuszna, ale macie–li złorzeczyć Zbyszkowi, to bierzcie nowiny, a Zbyszkowi niech tak Bóg da zdrowie i szczęście, jako je wam z serca odstępuję. I wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, a ów, znając go z dawnych czasów, zdumiał się niezmiernie, ani bowiem domyślał się, jaka w tym twardym pozornie sercu tkwiła miłość dla bratanka i jaki panował niepokój o jego losy. Przez długi też czas nie mógł i słowa przemówić, aż dopiero gdy ucieszony takim obrotem sprawy proboszcz krześnieński przeżegnał ich znakiem krzyża – odrzekł: – A kiedy tak, to co innego! Nie o zysk mi chodziło, bom stary i majętności nie mam komu ostawić – jeno o słuszność. Kto ze mną po dobroci – temu jeszcze i swego ustąpię. A waszemu bratankowi niech tam Bóg błogosławi – abyście na starość nie płakali po nim, jako ja po moim jedynym chłopie... I rzucili się sobie wzajem w ramiona, a potem długi czas spierali się o to, kto weźmie nowiny. Maćko dał się wszelako w końcu przekonać – ile że Wilk sam był na świecie – i majętności nie miał istotnie komu zostawić. Po czym zaprosił starego do Bogdańca, gdzie uczcił go obficie jadłem i napojem – albowiem i sam miał w duszy radość wielką. Cieszyła go i nadzieja, że jęczmień na nowinach tęgo zejdzie, i zarazem myśl, że odwrócił od Zbyszka niełaskę Bożą. "Byle wrócił, to mu ta ziemi i dobytku nie zbraknie!" – myślał. Jagienka nie mniej była z tej zgody zadowolona. – Jużci teraz – mówiła, wysłuchawszy, jak się wszystko odbyło – jeśli Pan Jezus miłosierny zechce okazać, że mu zgoda od swarów milsza, to musi wam Zbyszka szczęśliwie powrócić. Na to twarz Maćka pojaśniała, jakby padł na nią promień słońca. – Tak i ja myślę! – rzekł. – Pan Bóg wszechmocny, bo wszechmocny, ale i na moce niebieskie są sposoby, trzeba jeno rozum mieć... – Wam chytrości nigdy nie brakło – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, podnosząc w górę oczy. I po chwili, jakby się nad czym namyśliwszy, ozwała się znowu: – Ale też wy tego waszego Zbyszka miłujecie! miłujecie! hej! – Kto by jego nie miłował! – odparł stary rycerz. – A ty? Niby to go nienawidzisz? Jagienka nie odpowiedziała nic wprost, tylko jak siedziała na ławie w podle Maćka, tak przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej i odwróciwszy głowę, poczęła go trącać z lekka łokciem: – Dajcie spokój! com wam winna! Krzyżacy 73